Natsu No Koi
by Aya Heartfilia
Summary: Saat 2 manusia yang menghadapi kehidupan yang kejam, bertemu dan jatuh cinta.. bisakah hati mereka bersama selamanya?


"kau membolos lagi Uchiha" Kakashi menatap Sasuke tajam

"hn" Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, entah sudah berapa kali dosennya yang ini menegurnya karena tingkahnya di kampus.

"aku akan memanggil ayahmu"

"panggil saja, dia tidak akan datang"

Kakashi menatap muridnya ini dengan nanar, sebenarnya kenapa seorang yang pandai dan berwawasan luas seperti Sasuke, merusak pendidikannya sendiri dengan sering membolos kuliah, tidak mengerjakan tugas dan sering mendapat teguran dari para dosen.

"kau harus berubah Uchiha"

"aku memang begini"

"dulu kau murid yang pintar dan disiplin, kenapa sekarang kau seperti berandalan?"

"itu dulu, anda hanya melihat catatan pendidikanku yang dulu, inilah aku sekarang" Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi

"kau boleh keluar" Kakashi memijit pelipisnya dan menyuruh Sasuke keluar.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Kakashi dan hendak pulang, dia sangat malas untuk masuk ke kelas, padahal sekarang dia harusnya masuk ke kelas.

Saat melewati aula olahraga, Sasuke melihat seorang gadis sedang latihan meregangkan badannya dan mengambil sebuah bola.

Gadis itu mulai menggerakkan badannya dan menggiring bola itu beriringan dengan gerakannya tanpa membuat membuat bola itu jatuh saat dia melakukan gerakan yang memukau.

Mata Sasuke membulat saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang nampak tersenyum manis dan tetap fokus pada gerakannya.

Musik tetap berbunyi seiring gadis itu masih asik dengan aktifitasnya, tapi Sasuke tetap terpaku, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

"siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari aula itu juga

"dia? Dia Hinata Hyuuga, dia seorang atlet senam" jelas gadis bernama Sakura itu

"atlet?"

"iya, dia sangat hebat. Dia akan mengikuti kompetesi nasional bulan depan" Sasuke langsung memandang Sakura dan berbalik menghadap gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"dimana kompetesi-nya?"

"babak penyisihannya besok, di gedung Olahraga Akihabara, tapi..kau siapa?"

"aku.." Sasuke diam, dia juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia penasaran dengan Hinata

"ah aku mengerti, Hinata punya banyak pengagum rahasia, kau salah satu diantaranya kan? Baiklah, aku akan jaga rahasia" Sakura tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Hinata

FLASHBACK

Sasuke memperhatikan video ibunya saat beliau masih muda dan mengikuti kompetesi senam Nasional.

"kaa-san cantik sekali" mata Sasuke berbinar saat memuji ibunya

"karena itu putra ibu juga tampan" Mikoto tersenyum pada Sasuke

"apa ibu sangat menyukai senam?" tanya Sasuke

" ibu sangat menyukainya, sampai-sampai dulu ibu sering sakit karena berlatih terlalu keras"

"kenapa ibu berhenti?"

"ibu bertemu dengan ayahmu, dan kami menikah, ayahmu tidak melarangku untuk tetap menjadi atlet senam, tapi saat ibu tau kalau Itachi tumbuh dalam rahim ibu, dan terlebih lagi saat kau lahir , saat itu ibu berpikir kalau ibu harus fokus pada ayahmu dan anak-anak ibu" Mikoto tersenyum, Sasuke meraih tangan ibunya dan mengelusnya walaupun tertutup selang infus

"karena aku, ibu jadi berhenti menajdi atlet" Sasuke tersenyum pahit menatap wajah cantik namun terlihat lelah ibunya. Beliau harus menggunakan alat bantu pernapasan dihidungnya.

"tidak, ibu sangat bersyukur dan tidak menyesal sama sekali, karena bagi ibu, keberadaanmu dan Itachi lebih berharga daripada menjadi atlet"

"tapi itu impian ibu kan?"

"iya, tapi itu dulu sayang.. kehidupan ibu sekarang sudah sangat menyenangkan, apalagi putraku sudah mulai masuk ke perguruan tinggi" Mikoto mengelus wajah tampan Sasuke

"ibu.."

"kau tetap akan berlari kan Sasuke?"

"tentu saja! Aku akan berlari untuk ibu" Sasuke tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam hatinya

"teruslah berlari dan kejar impianmu Sasuke" mereka saling tersenyum diruangan serba putih itu

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke tersenyum kecut mengingat kenangannya dengan mendiang ibunya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Dia meninggalkan aula olahraga itu dan beranjak pergi ke taman.

Sasuke duduk dikursi dan memandangi sekelilingnya, cukup sepi, mungkin kebanyakan orang lebih memilih ke pantai dari pada ke taman.

Dia menutup matanya dan merasakan dinginnya angin musim panas menerpa wajahnya dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Hinata sedang memberi makan kucing tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"meow" Hinata mengeong layaknya kucing dan mengelus kucing itu

"jaa" Hinata berdiri dan berlalu pergi tanpa sadar akan keberadaan Sasuke yang memandanginya daritadi.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun. Dia hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya setelah ibunya meninggal, kakak-nya tinggal di luar negeri dan sekarang ayahnya sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis, jadi Sasuke sering sendirian dirumahnya itu.

"kaa-san" Sasuke berlutut dihadapan persembahyangan ibunya

"hari ini aku ditegur lagi oleh Kakashi, ini sudah ke-8 kalinya ya kaa-san? Apa kaa-san kecewa punya anak sepertiku?" Sasuke seperti sedang bicara dengan orang nyata

"tapi aku" melihat seorang gadis, namanya Hinata Hyuuga, dia seorang atlet senam seperti kaa-san dulu"

"entah kenapa, aku penasaran dengannya, besok aku akan melihat babak penyisihannya, dia terlihat sangat cantik saat menari" Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"tolong tetap dampingi aku kaa-san, aku sendirian.." Sasuke menunduk dan mulai mendoakan ibunya

Keesokannya, Sasuke pergi ke gedung olahraga Akihabara, untungnya dia tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini, kalau ada pun dia lebih memilih bolos.

"baiklah, sekarang kita sambut peserta nomor urut 17, Hinata Hyuuga" Sasuke mencari sosok Hinata yang keluar menuju spotnya

Hinata mulai menggerakkan tubuh gemulainya dan di tangan kanannya dia memutar-mutar sebuah kertas panjang yang biasanya digunakan atlet senam.

Sasuke seperti disihir oleh penampilan Hinata dan saat Hinata selesai, dia tersenyum ke arah penonton dan kalau Sasuke tidak salah lihat, Hinata tersenyum kearahnya.

Di pintu keluar, Sasuke melihat pengumuman peserta yang lolos babak penyisihan sudah ditempel di samping pintu keluar.

Sasuke mencari nama Hinata, dan namanya menempati urutan ke-2.

"kau datang Uchiha-san" Sasuke berbalik saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"kau.." Hinata tersenyum dan dia membawa 2 buket bunga ditangannya.

"kau bingung kenapa aku tau namamu?"

"tidak juga" Sasuke bisa menebak bagaimana Hinata tau namanya

"aku penggemar beratmu"

"apa?"

"aku Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Hinata

"apa ada yang kau dukung hari ini Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata

"hn, mungkin" Sasuke tidak bisa bilang kalau hari ini dia datang untuk melihat Hinata

"apa tadi kau melihat penampilanku?"

"iya"

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

"bagus"

"hanya itu?"

"lalu kau mau jawaban apa?"

"beri sedikit saran atau pujian" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aku bukan komentator dan kalau mau pujian, kau minta saja pada penggemarmu, mereka akan memujimu sampai kau muak mendengarnya" Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke

"kau sering mengalaminya ya?"

"hn" Sasuke ingat saat dia masih menjadi atlet lari, banyak orang yang mengaku fans-nya datang dan bahkan mengiriminya hadiah dan banyak sekali pujian terlontar dan kadang membuat Sasuke sempat frustasi

"boleh aku bertanya?"

"apa?"

"kenapa kau berhenti berlari?" langkah Sasuke terhenti, dia menatap tajam Hinata

"bukan urusanmu" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dan Hinata mengejarnya

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang, aku hanya penasaran karena aku juga salah satu penggemarmu"

"hn, aku harus pergi" Sasuke melangkah menuju mobilnya

"baiklah, sampai jumpa di kampus" Sasuke menoleh

"kampus?"

"kita di kampus yang sama kan? Konoha International University"

"ya, apa jurusanmu?" Sasuke langsung to the point

"seni, kau?"

"bisnis" Sasuke menjawab singkat dan Hinata hanya diam mendengarnya

"jurusan yang cukup sibuk ya..hati-hati di jalan Uchiha-san" Hinata tersenyum saat Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya

Hinata melihat mobil Sasuke sudah menjauh dan dia mulai berjalan pulang.

TIN TIN

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mobil Sasuke sedang meng-klaksonnya

"kupikir, aku harus mengantarmu" Sasuke membuka jendela mobilnya dan menatap Hinata lurus.

TBC


End file.
